


Second Beta

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunters think Stiles is the second Beta. Derek shows up and saves the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Beta

**Author's Note:**

> pre-slash


End file.
